Freedom of the hidden
by miimii3586
Summary: Young Mariam lost her parents Grace and Sam at a young age and now the were wolf council sent an assasin to get her! with the help of a friend and her own powers how will thiss half were wolf survive.


Freedom of the hidden

She sniffs the air. The smell of wet pine and honeysuckle waft through the air and into her nose. She listens. A ruffle in the bushes makes her tense. She peers through the foliage to see a strong young rabbit. Its brown slick fur sticks up at the top of its head. It stands on its hind for a moment and listens and sniffs the air like Mariam did. She held her breathe afraid she would frighten her prey. Then out jumps a wolf tall and lean. Her fangs show like glistening pearls. Her fur black like night and if you were really observant, you could see that she limped a little on her right. She growled and chased the young hare away. Mariam shouted "I knew it you were following me! Ryune how could you I was looking for a meal all morning and you just scared it off." "Heh, my apologies Mariam but I couldn't help it you looked so cute trying to focus on capturing it. By the way your ears and tail are showing F.Y.I". "What! I can't believe it!" the young girl looked at a nearby puddle in dismay to see that the cocky she wolf was right her ears and tails _were _showing. Mariam let out a sigh how could she ever dream of being accepted when she was now the only werewolf left in 'Mercy Falls' scratch that she wasn't even a full werewolf she was a half werewolf. She wasn't always alone she had her father Sam and his pack. Her mother Grace was a human who died giving birth to her, and because she was only a half werewolf she could never make full transformation like the rest of the pack. Her father died in war with the council. They were like the rulers of the werewolves. Apparently she was a huge threat to them and out of nowhere they wanted her dead. Not even ten yet she lost her father while he was protecting her. That's how she met Ryune. While she was fleeing deep into the forest she was saved (well more like attacked) by Ryune. She raised Mariam to hunt and even take care of herself. As she sat there next to Ryune she sighed. She didn't know how to control her powers and unlike her father it didn't come out in only the winter. Nope hers came any time so she couldn't go into town that much. All of a sudden she remembered. "I forgot to buy supplies!" "Wow Mariam. I give you a little responsibility and it bites me in the face. Fine I'll come with you." "I am sorry but you can't come with me because people will freak out and try to shoot you again!" "But what if the council attacks you they would even kill humans around you too it's too big a risk." "It's ok they don't know what I look like and besides I am careful." "I am sorry Mariam but word got out about you through the forest and now they have spies everywhere." "Fine but you still can't come into town you'll have to wait on the edge of the forest." "Fine but be careful and don't trust anyone! Got it?" Mariam smiled and said in a cute way that made Ryune smile. "Yes mom I promise."

Mariam walked into town with her large Pikachu sweater that helped to cover her in case her ears and tails popped up. She also had to be careful of spies for the council snooping around. She looked at a window to see her reflection. She had her father's black, straight hair and golden eyes but her mother's flawless white, porcelain skin and button nose. She was also slim and a little taller for her age so she was used to being stared and being asked silly questions by some human boys looking to flirt. And no sooner had she walked into the mall on the way to the 'Shop and Save' that she was stopped by the usual crowed. She was asked "What's your name on Facebook?" and "Can I have your number?" She would always say things like "Um." or "I don't have one." strangely enough it caused them to pursue her more. And it was always the same crew. She has seen and talked to them so many times that she knew all their names. Now the leader of the group walks up and instead of the usual comment he showed Mariam a beautiful boy that could have been mistaken as a girl. He was a little older and taller than her with breathe taking blue and gray eyes that where so intense Mariam had to look away. He also had whitish, blond hair that made the eyes that where staring at her all the more intense. He pointed at the boy and said in a joking way "Hey Pikachu meat our new friend Finny." "Pikachu when did I say I was called that? My name is Mariam." "Really? I'm still going with Pikachu because of that sweater you always wear. Hey how about you call me Ash and stay by my side too. Not for long just for Friday night. You, me and the movies what do you say?" "Um I'll see if I am available you now because of how busy I am." "So that's a no?" "Yup." The older boy sighed and just noticed the young boy staring at Mariam and Mariam avoiding his gaze. He smiled a slyly and said "Come on guys I think I see something over there by the fountains. Hey Finny, why don't you two get acquainted with each other." Finny smiled and mouthed the words "Thanks Chad." As they left Mariam turned and walked towards the store but was followed by Finny who broke a conversation. "So um where are you going?" Mariam pointed to 'Shop and Save' as she increased her pace. Finny did the same. She was uncomfortable being stared at by his eyes and his presence made her feel strange. She was afraid of getting trapped in his eyes and calming smile. But not only that her wolf side was alerting her of a hidden danger. Whoever Finny was he was worrying her and all she wanted to do was get the supplies and run back into the safety of the forest.

To be continued….


End file.
